Tout ce qu'il nous reste à vivre
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: 5 juin 2017. Drago a 37 ans, mais la perspective de fêter son anniversaire ne semble guère l'enchanter. Est-ce qu'Harry pourra découvrir quels sont ses tourments ? HP/DM OS cadeau pour Rose Malefoy, the master of Drarry.


Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve avec un OS un peu particulier. Déjà, comme il m'arrive d'en faire, il s'agit d'un **OS cadeau** pour la grande **Rose Malefoy**. Si vous ne la connaissez pas (comment ça vous ne la connaissez pas ? Vous n'avez pas lu ma description de profil ? ahah), courez la découvrir ! Elle est merveilleuse. Bref, je lui ai écrit un OS cadeau à l'occasion de son anniversaire, mais comme je l'ai appris le jour même, bah je publie le jour de l' **anniversaire de Drago** , voilà !

En parlant d'anniversaire de Drago. **Restez un peu, c'est important**. J'ai des choses à vous dire. Que les choses soient dites, il s'agit bien d'un Drarry. Mais pas que. Vous savez que je suis un-e militant-e dans l'âme, et que j'écris sur ce qui me parle, me touche... Je vous avais parlé de **mon orientation sexuelle** , il y a... ouf ! Des mois. Il se trouve qu'en fait, j'étais en questionnement depuis un bon moment. Je suis passé-e par une phase où j'ai requestionné mon orientation sexuelle (et je me suis redéfini-e comme sapiosexuel-le), mais... vous avez peut-être aussi remarqué que depuis quelques temps, j'utilise l' **écriture inclusive** pour parler de moi-même.

*prends une grande inspiration* Mes différents questionnements m'ont amené-e à redéfinir **mon identité de genre**. Je me suis aperçu-e que ce n'était pas si anodin que cela si je me considérais comme une "femme non conventionnelle", puis progressivement comme une "femme non-binaire". Big news ! En fait, il n'y a pas que les genres "homme" et "femme", mais une grande diversité non-binaire. Je suis **non-binaire**. Cela venir qu'en plus de ne pas me reconnaître dans le genre qui m'a été assigné à la naissance (c'est le fait d'être transgenre), je ne me reconnais pas non plus dans le deuxième genre officiellement admis. Autrement dit : j'ai été assigné-e fille à la naissance, mais je ne me sens pas non plus garçon. Je suis d'un autre genre qui m'est propre.

Peut-être que je vous en reparlerai à une autre occasion si le sujet vous interpelle. En tous les cas, ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que l'identité de genre est un sujet qui me paraît important, et j'ai décidé de **vous en parler à travers mes écrits**. Ainsi, je vous laisse découvrir, au-delà de l'histoire entre Drago et Harry, **deux personnes non-binaires** , et plus précisément, avec leur dénomination spécifique. J'utilise l' **écriture inclusive dans cet OS**.

Dépaysement garanti ou lectorat déjà informé ? En tous les cas, bonne lecture !

Merci à **NathanaelleS** , **Line.M** et mon ami-e _Aurore_ pour la relecture de cet OS.

* * *

 _"I hear my battle symphony_

 **J'ai entendu la symphonie de mes combats**

 _All the world in front of me_

 **Le monde entier est face à moi**

 _If my armor breaks_

 **Si mon armure se brise**

 _I'll fuse it back together_

 **Alors je la ressouderais**

 _Battle symphony_

 **La symphonie de mes combats**

 _Please just don't give up on me_

 **S'il te plaît, ne doute pas de moi**

 _And my eyes are wide awake_

 **Et mes yeux sont grands ouverts"**

 _Battle symphony_ , Linkin Park

* * *

 **Tout ce qu'il nous reste à vivre**

« Allez, ça va être chouette. Ce sera posé, une soirée en tout bien tout honneur avec nos amis. »

Drago ricana.

« Soirée posée, en sachant que c'est organisé par mon meilleur ami ? Aucune chance. »

Harry grimaça. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Blaise était organisateur d'événements. Il était également célibataire, fêtard invétéré, et le monde de la nuit n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

Mais Theo et Harry lui-même avaient veillé au grain : les enfants seraient là, il y aurait de l'alcool, mais pas de strip-teaseurs – ni de strip-tisseuses d'ailleurs – et de la musique à un volume raisonnable. L'ambiance devait être familiale, pas à la débauche.

« Si tu voulais me convaincre, c'est raté vu la tronche que tu tires. »

Sans même lui jeter un regard, Drago se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de leur duplex presque entièrement vitré. Ils le partageaient depuis presque sept ans, après avoir vécu plusieurs années dans des logements séparés.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas. Cela faisait quelques jours que Drago était boudeur, comme si l'approche de son anniversaire le rendait maussade. Une crise de la quarantaine un peu en avance, peut-être.

Partant à sa suite, Harry referma la porte derrière lui et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à la ferme des Finnigan-O'Connor, située en plein cœur de la campagne irlandaise. Seamus y vivait avec son compagnon, Alaois, pour lequel il avait fait fermer son café afin de s'investir dans sa ferme pédagogique.

Au grand désespoir de Blaise, c'était l'endroit auquel Harry avait pensé pour l'anniversaire, étant suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout le monde, tout en ayant l'avantage de disposer d'une aire de jeux, aménagée pour Lucan, le fils adoptif de leurs hôtes.

En arrivant devant la ferme silencieuse, plongée dans la pénombre, Drago soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de pousser la porte d'entrée, pas envie de découvrir tous leurs amis dissimulés derrière tous les meubles possibles et imaginables dans une mise en scène ridicule. Harry savait cela, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être accueilli par un gâteau-surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas qu'il était contraire sur le principe, mais il y avait des enfants dans leur groupe d'ami-e-s…

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et ils furent recouverts par une explosion de paillettes et de confettis, la lumière jaillissant d'un seul coup de baguette.

« SURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »

Drago resta droit comme un piquet de Quidditch, totalement imperméable à l'ambiance générale. Il paraissait juste blasé par la vie.

« C'est vrai que je n'étais pas _du tout_ au courant pour cette fête », ironisa-t-il, avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine, probablement pour noyer son humeur dans un verre de Whisky pur feu.

Ron et Ginny échangèrent des mines interloquées, pendant que Pansy éclatait d'un rire moqueur.

« Drake dans toute sa splendeur. Môssieur fait sa diva, pour changer. »

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de l'appeler comme ça en sa présence, il est déjà suffisamment de mauvaise », répliqua Théo, posant la parole sensée. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

Harry, à qui la question était destinée, haussa les épaules.

« Ça faisait plusieurs jours que ça dure. Et il est muet comme une tombe. »

« Dans tous les cas, on peut quand même manger, non ? J'ai une faim de loup-garou, moi. »

Pansy soupira bruyamment, levant les mains au ciel, avant de les poser sur son ventre rebondi.

« Tu m'épuises, Weasley. »

« Pas tant que ça apparemment, puisque tu attends notre quatrième enfant. »

« Je cherche encore quel Billywig m'a piqué quand on s'est rencontrés. »

Harry sourit, croisant le regard de Ginny, son ex-petite amie, qui le lui rendit. Ron et Pansy s'étaient revus il y a dix ans, dans un bar où Harry et Drago avaient réuni tous leurs amis pour qu'ils puissent tous apprendre à se connaître, étant donné qu'ils partageaient officiellement leur vie. Et Ron avait eu apparemment le choc de sa vie en découvrant ce qu'était devenue la belle brune, puisqu'il en avait renversé sa Bièraubeurre…sur lui. Tout le monde s'était moqué pendant des mois, mais, finalement, Ron et Pansy s'étaient tous les deux revus, et il y avait eu alchimie, à l'étonnement général.

Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, avaient eu une brève histoire après la guerre, mais Harry s'était rapidement aperçu que, ce qu'il aimait, ce n'était pas les galbes d'une femme, mais les formes plus viriles. Il avait enchaîné les conquêtes, jusqu'à se stabiliser avec Drago. Enfin ça, c'était la version résumée, puisque ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire pour en arriver à cette stabilité. Ginny, elle, s'était mariée avec Neville, duquel elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, même si leur histoire ne s'était concrétisée qu'à la fin de ses études. Ensemble, ils avaient eu deux adorables jumelles, Liselei et Inès, actuellement en dernière année à Poudlard.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites tous les deux pour supporter des Serpentard au quotidien », lui dit Ginny, qui s'était approchée alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. « Je n'aurais pas su, même si les côtoyer ne me dérange pas. Ils sont tellement…piquants. »

« Ça dépend lesquels. Regarde Théo, il est plutôt pondéré, sans pour autant se départir de son honnêteté. »

« C'est vrai. Et il s'est trouvé quelqu'un dans la même veine », concéda-t-elle, songeant à Lisa Turpin, qu'il avait épousée. C'était une Serdaigle du même âge, médicomage de formation et aussi calme qu'intelligente. Et leur fille, Lynn, était d'humeur tout aussi égale que ses parents.

Harry acquiesça, avant de s'excuser il venait d'apercevoir Luna dans un coin de la pièce, qui attendait patiemment. Elle affichait ouvertement son envie de lui parler, le fixant sans retenue, mais sans insistance. Elle n'avait pas changé, songea-t-il.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Je suis un peu soucieuse », lui annonça-t-elle sans préambule. « Drago n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Avec Dean, on a décidé de lui offrir une toile abstraite, qu'il a peinte lui-même, évidemment, et sur laquelle j'ai jeté des cendres de Serpencendre gelé, ça la rend plus résistante au temps, mais maintenant je me demande si ça ne va pas davantage l'attrister. Il me semble vulnérable, Harry, tu devrais être vigilant. Seul ton amour pourra l'apaiser. »

Harry sourit face à ce flot ininterrompu, mais qui était toujours une vraie mine d'informations. Dean, d'un naturel calme, avait cette capacité à s'effacer pour laisser la place à sa femme pour s'exprimer. Harry l'admirait, d'une certaine façon. Il adorait Luna, mais il avait l'impression d'être dans la retenue face à son exubérance naturelle.

« Merci, Luna. Il représente quoi, ce tableau ? »

« Oh ! Tu sais, c'est vraiment abstrait. Un peu de mélancolie pour le temps qui passe, et beaucoup de confiance en l'avenir. On pourrait croire à un lever de soleil, ou à un coucher, rien n'est sûr au niveau du mélange de couleurs. Dean a vraiment fait un excellent travail, comme toujours. »

« Je pense que ça sera parfait juste au-dessus de la cheminée. Il voulait justement remplacer la peinture de Poudlard. »

Luna lui sourit avec douceur.

« Génial alors. Je te fais confiance pour rester attentif à lui. À plus tard, Harry. »

Elle s'éloigna, et Harry se retrouva emprisonné dans une étreinte qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, après celle de Drago. C'était Hermione.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai plus vu. »

« C'est parce que ton emploi de ministre prend tout ton temps, 'mione. Tu sais que tu peux passer au Bureau quand tu veux. »

Elle le relâcha, faisant de grands gestes tout en parlant.

« Mais tu n'imagines pas toutes les responsabilités que c'est ! En plus, comme je suis oncomage de formation, on attend non seulement de moi une grande connaissance, mais également une attitude qui prend en compte la réalité de terrain. La santé n'est pas une mince affaire et elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

« Je sais, et tu fais ton travail à merveille. Est-ce que tu passes suffisamment de temps avec Charlie, au moins ? »

Hermione soupira.

« Oui, oui. Iel a des horaires flexibles à la réserve, surtout que comme c'est Luna sa co-soigneuse, elle est plutôt conciliante et l'encourage justement à déplacer ses heures pour qu'on passe un peu de temps en amoureux. Iel n'est pas contraire d'ailleurs… Iel aimerait bien qu'on visite un peu l'Europe, mais je ne peux pas laisser le Ministère comme ça… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé. Il eut envie de la taquiner un peu.

« Toujours pas d'enfant en perspective alors ? »

« Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?! », s'insurgea-t-elle d'emblée. « Et ma carrière alors ? »

Harry pouffa. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était un projet ni pour Hermione ni pour Charlie, au grand désespoir de Molly. Tous les deux tenaient bien trop à la liberté pour s'engager dans une parentalité et, pour ce qu'Harry en pensait…ils faisaient bien ce qu'ils leur chantaient. Tant que sa meilleure amie était heureuse, Harry aussi l'était.

Pris d'un élan d'affection, il la prit dans ses bras, puis s'éloigna sous son regard décontenancé. Il prit alors la direction de la cuisine, bien décidé à rejoindre son cher et tendre, et à ne pas le laisser seul avec son esprit maussade. Que Merlin le préserve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne supporterait pas par amour pour lui…

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il ne trouva nulle trace de Drago. Ron et Seamus faisaient un _beer pong_ – la version sorcière, avec les balles mordeuses, évidemment -, sous les exclamations de Blaise et de Alaois. Theo et Teddy discutaient un peu en retrait un gobelet à la main.

Se servant à son tour d'un punch, Harry alla les rejoindre. Ils étaient en pleine discussion à propos du stage de saon filleul-e, qu'il effectuait au sein d'une association de LGBTQI+.

« Ce qui est génial, ce que je me suis tout de suite sentixe à ma place. C'est comme une deuxième famille, pour moi. »

« J'imagine que tu as plus de chance d'y rencontrer d'autres personnes qui pensent comme toi. Comment tu appelles ton identité déjà ? »

« Genre fluide. Je peux autant me sentir homme que femme, ou tout autre genre, selon le moment. »

Théo acquiesça. Il était loin de la réalité de Teddy, mais en tant que scientifique, il savait très bien que le sexe ne se limitait pas aux organes génitaux. Il y voyait également des taux de testostérones et d'œstrogènes, et autres composants biochimiques auxquels Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Son avis était neutre. Harry avait eu un peu plus de mal, l'ayant éduqué comme son propre fils. _Fils_. Rien que ce terme était difficile à modifier dans son esprit. Mais en tant qu'homosexuel, cela aurait été hypocrite de sa part de ne pas l'accepter entièrement. Lui non plus ne faisait pas partie de la norme imaginée et construite par la société. Et dans le fond, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, Teddy était une personne à part entière.

« Le fait que tu sois métamorphomage est un sacré avantage de ce point de vue-là. »

« Je passe quand même le plus clair de ma vie avec des cheveux mauves sans ordre apparent », se marra-t-iel en y passant la main.

Harry sourit. Il avait du mal à croire que la personne en face de lui, âgée de dix-neuf ans, était la même qu'il avait élevée depuis sa tendre enfance. Et en majeure partie avec Drago, en plus. Teddy avait à peine sept ans quand Drago et lui avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Durant son adolescence, ils pouvaient déjà observer les premiers questionnements identitaires Teddy. Et réellement observer : lorsque Teddy se sentait plutôt garçon, ses cheveux tiraient sur le bleu et lorsqu'iel se sentait plutôt fille, ils tiraient vers le rose. Avec toutes des nuances possibles et imaginables. Ce n'était plus trop le cas, à présent qu'iel devenait un adulte. Comme s'iel avait moins besoin d'exprimer les nuances de son genre au monde entier pour se sentir légitime.

Charlie entra alors dans la cuisine par la porte qui menait au jardin, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Les trois autres enfants de Ron et Pansy, ainsi que de Lucan et Lysandre, le fils de Luna et Dean, l'entouraient, tentant de le faire retourner dans le jardin.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! C'est le repos dula guerrix ! J'ai besoin de potion magique. »

Ce faisant, il approcha de la table, se servant d'un punch, avant de venir s'installer près d'Harry.

Ils étaient restés très proches malgré leur aventure. C'était arrivé au tout début de sa relation avec Drago. Ce dernier doutait, il doutait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais été en couple avec un homme, et se retrouver avec celui qu'il était supposé haïr n'avait pas rendu la chose plus évidente pour lui. Que du contraire. Quand il était parti, Harry avait craqué et s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Charlie. Ellui-même n'était pas encore en couple avec Hermione à ce moment-là.

Ellui, oui. Parce que Charlie était bigenre et bisexuel-le, avec une expression de genre masculine, ce qui lui valait quelques bons mégenrages, au même titre que Teddy, même si leurs identités étaient différentes. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Charlie et lui avaient eu une aventure et, pour ce qu'Harry en savait, Hermione n'était pas au courant. Drago l'était, lui. Il avait semblé que ça avait été un déclencheur dans leur couple : s'il n'assumait pas vite son attirance et son envie de partager un temps ensemble – et on ne parlait même pas de sentiments ici -, il risquait de perdre Harry. À part quelques prises de recul, nécessaires pour avancer, ce genre d'épisode ne s'était pas reproduit.

« Ton prince d'argent n'est pas là ? », lui demanda Charlie, et les pensées d'Harry furent une nouvelle fois interrompues pour être ramenées au moment présent.

« Non, mais je pensais qu'il serait dans la cuisine. Visiblement pas. »

« Trop de monde, semblerait-il. Il n'est pas de super humeur aujourd'hui. »

Harry leva la tête dans sa direction, songeant soudainement à quelque chose.

« Charlie ? »

« Ouep ? »

« Toi qui es déjà passé par là…bon Drago a trente-sept ans, mais je pensais la crise de la quarantaine, tu vois... »

Le concerné le dévisagea quelques instants, tête penchée, avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir vingt ans dans ma tête, tu sais », rigola-t-il. « Enfin, j'ai évolué, mais je veux dire, je n'imagine pas que j'approche lentement du demi-siècle. Purée, ça fait vieux comme ça d'un coup ! J'ai encore quatre ans, tu vas me dire. Du coup, pour Drago, j'en sais rien, tu dois mieux savoir que moi ce qui lui trotte dans la tête. Les dragons, je sais les dresser. Mais les serpents… »

Harry rit, amusé par la métaphore.

« Je vois. C'est vrai que tu as toujours vécu à fond ta vie, sans te soucier du lendemain. Alors que Drago… »

« … Drago a vécu, mais ne le réalise peut-être pas. Si tu l'aimes, je suis persuadé-e que c'est parce que, dans le fond, il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre et qu'il aspire à être une personne…disons…respectable ? Est-ce qu'il croit mériter ton amour ? Mériter de partager une vie avec toi ? »

Ébahi, Harry regarda Charlie avec la bouche ouverte.

« O.K., tu me fais flipper là. C'est exactement ça. »

Iel lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Apparemment, je ne gère pas trop mal avec l'humanité. »

Harry s'esclaffa.

« T'es pas si nul-le, non. »

« Mais en attendant, tu devrais chercher après ton prince. Je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de toi si à la veille de la quarantaine il commence à flipper et disparaît. »

Harry envoya son poing dans le bras de Charlie, rieur.

« Imbécile ! »

Il se leva néanmoins, se dirigeant à son tour vers le jardin. Il se disait que s'il n'avait pas vu Drago repasser par le salon, c'était parce qu'il était sorti. Et Merlin savait que la ferme était grande.

Il passa devant l'air de jeux, où Hermione était en grande conversation avec Lynn, les jumelles de Ginny, et Victoire, la petite amie de Teddy, leur faisant signe au passage, puis il chercha Drago dans les alentours. Il y avait plusieurs prés et des bergeries plus loin, et Harry suivit son intuition qui le guidait dans cette direction.

Escaladant les barrières du deuxième pré, inoccupé en raison de la tournante des brebis, il entra dans l'appentis. Il dut plisser des yeux dans la pénombre, mais il discerna bien une silhouette assise sur une botte de foin.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son cœur sembla se gonfler d'amour, et il aurait pu imploser sur place si on lui interdisait d'approcher. Douze ans de couple, et il avait toujours ce besoin de proximité, comme pour fusionner leurs cœurs au plus près, pour tout ce qu'ils ne disaient pas avec les mots.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, tentant l'approche sarcastique.

« L'absence du prince de la soirée se fait ressentir. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Mais plus que l'absence physique, c'est la barrière mise entre nous que je ressens, moi… », chuchota-t-il.

Harry vit deux pupilles anthracite briller à une dizaine de centimètres devant lui. Drago paraissait triste, comme s'il était usé par quelque chose qui le taraudait.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Y'a que je suis pathétique. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. Tu as des ressentis, et ils sont légitimes », lui assura-t-il en tâtonnant à la recherche de sa jambe, exerçant une légère pression sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Drago soupira longuement. Un soupir plus fatigué qu'exaspéré.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'agir en justicier avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer. Ce n'était pas du tout par là qu'il voulait amener la conversation.

« Très bien, considère alors les choses comme ceci : si j'agis comme ça, c'est par pur intérêt personnel. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Si tu es triste, je le suis aussi. Et je ne veux pas être triste. »

Drago ricana.

« Bien essayé, mais tu ne seras jamais aussi doué qu'un Serpentard dans le domaine de l'égoïsme. »

« J'en ai déjà un parfait exemple à proximité, en effet. Je ne cherche même pas à l'égaler, c'est juste impossible », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Harry… »

Et Harry avait justement l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents. Au moindre faux pas, c'était comme s'il risquait de se brûler et alors, il pourrait abandonner toute idée de remonter le moral à Drago, qui resterait fermé. En toute autre situation, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour se vanter, en mode _« Évidemment. Je suis inimitable »_.

Harry tenta la carte de l'humour.

« Même si c'est vrai qu'il commence à devenir un peu vieux. En fait, je devrais peut-être chercher un petit jeune de…disons vingt ans. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Drago grogna dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Moque-toi, tu as presque le même âge que moi. »

« Mais, moi, je sais que tu m'aimes malgré mon âge avancé. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, puis Drago soupira.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux en être si sûr ? »

Harry sourit. Une porte s'ouvrait. Derrière sa question, il ne cherchait pas à le faire douter. Il voulait s'assurer que lui-même avait sa place dans la vie d'Harry. Mais bien sûr, jamais il n'en aurait admis le véritable sens.

« Je le vois dans chacun de tes gestes, Drago. C'est à peine perceptible, mais… c'est là, et je peux m'en rendre à chaque fois que j'y fais attention. Je le vois…dans ta façon de tendre l'oreille quand la conversation me concerne, m'intéresse, me touche, me tient à cœur. Je le vois dans ta façon de t'arrêter quand je t'appelle, et de tourner vers moi. Je le vois même dans ta façon de me charrier. »

Harry se mit à rire, perdu dans ses représentations mentales.

« Tu te rappelles la fois où j'ai voulu apprendre à Teddy à rouler à vélo ? J'ai foncé dans un arbre en lui parlant, inattentif à la direction de mon guidon. Tu ne pouvais plus t'arrêter de rire. »

« Tu t'étais cassé le nez cette fois-là. Et moi, je riais. »

« Ce n'était pas bien grave, un coup de baguette et c'était réglé. D'ailleurs, quand tu as remarqué que je saignais, la première chose que tu as faite, c'est me tendre ton mouchoir de poche. »

« Un magnifique acte de bravoure et d'abnégation. Cinquante points pour Serpentard », lâcha-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

« Très bien. On en parle des fois où Teddy est enfin monté-e sur son vélo ? Qui était le plus attentif à d'éventuelles chutes ? Qui a soigné ses blessures, l'a réconforté-e, encouragé-e à remonter jusqu'à être l'enfant avec le plus de classe ? »

Un grognement lui parvint en guise de réponse.

« Et je ne parle même pas de tout ce que tu lui as donné l'occasion de vivre. De tout ce que _nous_ on a vécu même, avec ou sans Teddy. Je me souviens encore de ce premier été qu'on a passé ensemble. C'était ton premier voyage, tu n'avais jamais quitté le Royaume. Commencer par les plages d'Ibiza, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, tu étais plus rouge qu'une tomate en une heure de temps ! Je t'avais prévenu pour la crème pourtant… Tu n'osais plus sortir de l'appartement qu'on louait, après ça. Mais on avait quand même bien profité du voyage… »

Harry s'arrêta, notant que Drago semblait s'être un peu détendu à l'évocation de cette semaine de sexe intensif, sans pour autant montrer de véritables signes d'apaisement. Il continua.

« Quand j'ai été promu comme Auror en chef, tu m'as soutenu. Tu savais que je passerais moins de temps à la maison et beaucoup plus à coordonner les équipes. Pendant un an, je t'ai délaissé parce que je ne m'en sortais plus. Je cherchais mon rythme. Non seulement tu ne t'es jamais plaint, mais en plus tu avais toujours une petite attention pour moi. Un repas, un bon vin… un massage un peu sensuel pour me détendre… »

« Je t'ai trompé cette année-là. »

« Je sais. Mais tu me l'as tout de suite avoué. Puis de toute façon, on ne s'était jamais promis fidélité. »

« C'était égoïste. »

« Comme si je n'avais pas fait la même erreur… »

Drago n'ajouta rien, ce qu'Harry interpréta comme le signe que la douleur se rappelait encore à lui. Il continuait à côtoyer Charlie, mais comme ami-e, presque comme beau-froeur, pas comme un ancien amant. Sauf que ça ne devait pas être facile de l'avoir à vue en sachant qu'ils avaient été intimes. Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais fait une seule remarque.

« On s'est toujours laissé une certaine liberté. Pas par confiance aveugle ni par insouciance, mais parce qu'on se sait honnêtes. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui est fait sera su. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et je te respecte pour toutes tes vérités, même si elles blessent. En fait, tu es quelqu'un d'infiniment plus fiable que tu ne le penses, Drago. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour la rentrée à Poudlard de Teddy, tu étais là. Tu l'as accompagné sur le quai, comme si c'était ton propre enfant. Je t'ai même entendu lui souffler que tu serais fier de le compter dans ta maison. Sur le moment, je me suis dit _« Quel idiot ! »_. J'ai cru que tu lui mettrais inutilement la pression, et en fait, même pas. Iel t'a serré contre ellui. Et quand iel nous a écrit, nous annonçant sa répartition chez les Poufsouffle, tu as simplement dit _« un enfant aussi modeste et travailleur, ça ne m'étonne pas »_. Et à chaque fois qu'il fallait aller lae chercher ou lae conduire à quai, tu te montrais présent. Que je puisse moi-même me libérer ou pas. »

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry continua.

« Quand iel a eu son premier chagrin d'amour, tu étais là aussi. Tu lui as dit qu'iel avait un grand cœur, et qu'il y avait certainement des personnes qui sauraient l'estimer à sa juste valeur. Et certainement pas une Serpentard un peu trop revancharde. »

Harry se mit à rire, d'autres souvenirs se rappelant à lui.

« D'ailleurs, on en parle de la remise de diplôme de Teddy ? Celui qui est arrivé en retard, ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. C'était l'époque de la grosse affaire où des néo-mangemorts ont mis la pagaille. Des gamins, mais qui avaient quand même tenté un assaut pour libérer des mangemorts incarcérés depuis la fin de la guerre. Enfin…, toi, tu étais là. Et tu as rassuré Teddy, lui promettant que je ne manquerais la cérémonie pour rien au monde. »

Un autre souvenir, moins joyeux cette fois, assombri ses pensées.

« Quand Teddy est venu m'annoncer son identité de genre, j'ai déconné. Iel avait quinze ans, par Merlin ! Pour moi…c'était juste pas possible qu'iel sache déjà qui iel est. Et j'avais juste l'impression que c'était juste l'expression d'une incertitude. Mais toi…toi, tu m'as directement rappelé à l'ordre. Tu as prononcé mon prénom avec une telle froideur cette fois-là, que je me suis figé, incapable de réagir. Et tu m'as dit, mot pour mot : _« Tu l'as élevé comme ton propre enfant. Il te considère plus que comme un simple parrain, tu es comme un père pour lui. Iel, pardon, Ted'. Aujourd'hui, iel vient te faire part de quelque chose d'important pour iel. Ton soutien, ta reconnaissance, c'est tout ce dont iel a besoin. Tu peux faire ça, Harry ? Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir besoin d'un père, non ? »_. J'en étais resté bouche bée. Et je crois que ce jour-là, tu as définitivement gagné le cœur de Teddy. En plus du mien, si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. »

Harry s'arrêta, soupirant, avant de reprendre une grande inspiration face à deux pupilles anthracite qui brillaient dans la nuit.

« En fait, tu t'es toujours comporté comme un père avec ellui. Tu es ma famille, Drago. Et avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, est-ce qu'il nous manque réellement quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il _te_ quelque chose ? »

« Oui. »

Harry se redressa, comme électrifié. Un seul mot, qui lui fit aussi mal qu'une dague en plein cœur. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant ses propres mots : il le respectait pour toutes ses vérités, même celles qui blessent.

« Je me suis pris d'affection pour Teddy, c'est vrai. Je l'ai élevé-e, avec toi, je t'ai soutenu dans ta parentalité. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver ma place de père. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux, abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de tels propos de la part de Drago. Il préféra se taire, le laissant continuer. Il voulait connaître la suite. Il voulait comprendre.

« J'ai essayé. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Je l'ai accompagné-e comme je le pouvais, à chaque étape de son évolution. J'ai essayé de…lui transmettre certaines choses, de lui donner un petit quelque chose des Malefoy. Le fait est que si je tiens à lui, s'iel tient à moi, ce n'est pas mon enfant et rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Harry était sous le choc, incapable de réagir. Drago soupira.

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Juste… j'aimerais être père, Harry. J'ai trente-sept ans, des valeurs à transmettre à un Malefoy, à quelqu'un de mon sang. Ça peut te paraître ridicule, mais j'ai _besoin_ de ça. D'un petit blond prétentieux, d'un incorrigible Serpentard qui fera ma fierté. Ou de n'importe quel autre genre, peut-être d'une autre maison, parce qu'il aurait le courage d'être ce que moi je n'ai pas pu être. »

Harry en avait le souffle coupé, toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que Drago renfermait tout cela au fond de lui. S'il avait su…

« Drago… tout ça…, c'est encore possible. »

« Tu nous vois, élever un bambin à nos âges ? », lui répondit-il, surpris.

« Tu me vois, deuxième père d'un blond prétentieux ? »

Drago rit, avec cette malice qui lui avait manqué ces derniers jours. Il était de retour. Il approcha, diminuant considérablement la distance entre leurs corps, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres du visage d'Harry.

« Définitivement pas », railla-t-il, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix plus douce : « Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était sensé. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que son sourire amusé était écrasé sous un baiser doux et pressant, exprimant la joie à peine retrouvée. L'ébullition du moment, l'effervescence et la chaleur qui grimpaient en eux à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se touchaient eurent raison d'eux, et Harry se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le foin, des mains baladeuses sous sa chemise.

« C'est moi qui commande », pantela-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Tu rêves », fut la réponse, conquérante et déterminée.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir », le défia Harry, tandis que sa main furetait vers l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Le reste ne fut que soupirs, gémissements et râles à peine dissimulés, tous deux se jetant à corps perdu, l'un dans l'autre… l'un étant Drago, grand victorieux, non sans un air de triomphe.

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, lui susurrant quelques mots à la fin de leur étreinte.

« La prochaine fois, je te laisserai gagner. »

« Je t'emmerde. »

« Mais tu as aimé. »

« Toujours. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, exténués, mais complices et gonflés par la joie. Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques autres baisers échangés, ils se rhabillèrent à corps défendant, et reprirent le chemin inverse jusqu'au lieu de la fête.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la cuisine, tous les adultes étaient présents – les enfants probablement endormis dans le salon ou dans leur chambre -, et ils eurent droit à des regards appuyés. Ils étaient sans doute partis trop longtemps pour que leur dernière activité puisse être tenue secrète.

À moins que ça ne soit la brindille de paille que Drago lui retira des cheveux. Pour la discrétion, ils repasseraient.

« Alors comme ça, on fait une petite fête privée ? Sans moi ? », releva Blaise.

« Parce que tu voulais faire partie de la fête en question, Blaise ? », se moqua Drago.

« Non, sans doute pas », admit-il en riant. « Je tiens à mon cul, moi. »

« Et à tes miches aussi, probablement », chuchota Harry, faisant mine de s'étouffer dans une toux alors qu'il songeait au traitement que leur avait administré Drago.

Cela n'échappa pourtant pas à Ron.

« Merci pour les détails, mec, j'apprécie. »

L'assemblée éclata d'un rire général.

« Au moins, Drake est de retour », commenta Pansy.

« Oh ta gueule, Pans'. »

« Aucun doute là-dessus », enchérit Theo.

« Bon, on boit ? », les coupa Blaise. « Parce qu'avec tout ça, vous avez pas mal de verres à rattraper. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny, qui lui sourit, puis avec Hermione, qui semblait heureuse de voir l'ambiance revenir à la normale entre Drago et lui. Enfin, il croisa celui de Charlie, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, suivi la seconde d'après par une prise raffermie autour de sa taille.

Il tourna la tête vers Drago, qui faisait mine de rien, ne le regardant même pas. Mais Harry sourit. Il aimait la manifestation discrète de sa jalousie.

Il n'avait clairement aucun doute sur les sentiments de Drago à son égard : il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour ça. Et bientôt, avec leur nouveau projet de paternité, il aurait davantage de preuves informulées de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un envers l'autre. Certainement pas sans accroc, mais avec une intensité certaine.

Et ce, une fois leur projet réalisé, au moins pour les dix-sept prochaines années.

* * *

Comme toujours, j'attends vos retours ! Retours que j'appréhende un peu, parce que **cet OS me tient à** **cœur**. Je ne sais plus qui de **Line.M** ou **NathanaelleS** me l'a dit, mais elle a préféré me prévenir que vos reviews pourraient potentiellement me toucher plus que sur n'importe quel chapitre de TALYPE. Elle a eu peur pour moi. Et j'ai repensé à ma réaction quand j'ai participé au concours du Short edition 2016 : c'était également un sujet qui me tenait à cœur (la violence intrafamiliale) et dans le cadre d'un concours, on se tire dans les pattes. Ça n'a pas été facile.

Mais aujourd'hui, **je reprends le risque**. Pas parce que je suis masochiste (mais c'est un peu le cas aussi, quand je vois ce que je lis... n'est-ce pas **Rose**? Oui, ses fics me mettent dans tous mes états et j'adore ça...), mais **parce que c'est important**. C'est important pour moi, j'ai mis de ma personne dans cette histoire. Mais c'est aussi important, dans une perspective militante. Je suis là pour ça, pour **partager** avec vous un peu de mon monde, un peu de ce qui concerne aussi d'autres personnes. Je suis là pour **échanger** , vous faire **découvrir** des choses dans un plaisir mutuel (je l'espère).

Voilà, c'est ma petite pierre à l'édifice. Et petit message pour **Rose** : j'espère que cet OS t'aura plus. Je t'admire énormément, et au-delà du fait de faire plaisir, si cet OS t'a plu, alors... je suis heureuxe. Mais si tu relèves aussi des éléments qui te plaise moins, comme toujours, ça m'intéresse de le savoir. Parce que je n'ai pas fini de m'améliorer. Je fais découvrir à mes lecteurices, mais moi aussi j'apprends énormément.

Plein de paillettes de licorne pour tout le monde et double dose pour **Rose Malefoy, the master of Drarry**.


End file.
